<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheers by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429145">Cheers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Forced, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Object Insertion, Phase 3, Power Imbalance, Rape, fucked up and evil tbh, im sorry, plastic beach, wine bottles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IF NONCON OR ABUSE TRIGGERS YOU DO NOT READ THIS FIC</p>
<p>Murdoc and 2D sit down for a meal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off art that @onepunchtitty on twitter drew</p>
<p>literally couldn't get it out of my head... i had to write something for it cause. mm</p>
<p>last warning, don't read if noncon triggers you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had called him to dinner. Made the Cyborg come down and drag him all the way up out from his underwater prison to the dining room, the orange hues of the sunset making the shadows on Murdoc’s face even more sinister than usual. 2D sniffed, pushed around his food, looking anywhere but at the other. It wasn’t often they had meals like this. Usually a sad meal would be left by the Cyborg at his room. That’s why 2D couldn’t help but feel uneasy with the change of scenery. He didn’t know what Murdoc looked like at the moment, but he could tell he wasn’t even eating his food. It was silent aside from the sounds of his own fork uselessly scraping around his plate.</p>
<p>“Eat,” Murdoc barked, and all 2D did was sink lower into his seat, not wanting to entertain any notion that Murdoc had any sense of control over him. Of course, that was a load of crap. It seemed lately his entire life was dictated by the green skinned Satanist. Maybe he could have this one thing.</p>
<p>“‘M not hungry,” Stuart mumbled.</p>
<p>“Not hungry?” Murdoc repeated. “Not hungry? I don’t care about your sodding appetite, I made you this food and you’re going to eat it. I even brought out a bottle of wine. All for you. And your sorry little selfish arse has the audacity to say you’re not hungry?”</p>
<p>2D kept his gaze averted, feeling smaller and smaller with every word Murdoc spat at him. He knew he should back down. Just do what Murdoc says. But he can’t give up now. He gave a halfhearted shrug, still pushing around his food. “I’ll eat it later.”</p>
<p>There was silence from the other end of the table, and for a moment, he thought he won. That is, until he heard the scrape of a chair moving and felt his head suddenly being jerked by a fist in his hair. His eyes met a pair of mismatched ones, and the stench of Murdoc’s rum stained, cigarette breath was overpowering. The other was snarling. 2D didn’t recognize him. He stared and searched and he couldn’t remember what Murdoc was like before this island. </p>
<p>2D distantly realized he was on the ground now, Murdoc standing over him looking properly furious. It was like a lull in time---Murdoc waiting for him to cower, to beg, to plead, to cry. Anything to show that he had won. 2D looked up, unsure of what was happening. Murdoc had the bottle of wine in his hand. He crouched down, now hovering way too close to 2D’s face for comfort. </p>
<p>“You ungrateful twat. You’ll be sorry.”</p>
<p>Stuart’s stomach plummeted as he felt hands on his hips, on his jeans, undoing his belt. Now he was catching up. “Wait, no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll eat, I’m sorry,” he pleaded, reaching up to try to push Murdoc’s hands away. The other was on a mission, though, and 2D’s jeans were already halfway down his legs. He received a sharp swat on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Keep your hands to yourself if you know what’s good for you. It’s a little late for sorry, sunshine,” Murdoc hissed, teeth bared. 2D’s jeans were properly off and Murdoc was working on his shirt now, nearly tearing it off in his fury and near desperation. Stuart could feel tears welling in his eyes, and suddenly he was aware of how long it had been since he had last cried. Too long, not like this, he didn’t want this to make him cry. He didn’t want Murdoc seeing him cry.</p>
<p>“Muh--Muhdoc please, I’ll be good, I’ll be---” he was cut off by another swat to the cheek.</p>
<p>“Shut your trap.” </p>
<p>His shirt was gone and now so were his boxers. 2D shivered and looked away, feeling the last of the sun’s rays on his face. It was almost gone. He liked the sun, didn’t get to see it much… He jolted as he felt a hand at his entrance, a finger prodding his asshole. Murdoc had taken the liberty of at least lubing it with his spit, but even with that, the intrusion still felt relatively unpleasant. It wasn’t often Murdoc prepped him, though, so maybe he was being a little kinder than usual. His nail scraped 2D’s insides and he wriggled as he tried to forget about the unpleasant sensation.</p>
<p>Murdoc added another finger, and 2D cried out, not ready for the sudden stretch. Murdoc glanced up at 2D’s face, and the two made brief eye contact---2D pleading and desperate, Murdoc deranged and enraged. The moment was broken as Murdoc seemed to focus on something near 2D---the wine bottle. He removed his fingers (not without drawing a cry from 2D) before reaching for the bottle, taking a swig from it. He moved up to 2D’s face, grabbing a fistful of blue hair to jerk his head up.</p>
<p>“Drink it, faceache,” Murdoc commanded, and 2D complied, fearfully putting his mouth around the bottle and taking a sip. The wine was fine, and clearly it wasn’t poison since Murdoc had some too, so why the insistence? Stuart’s question was quickly answered as Murdoc brought the bottle lower. And lower. </p>
<p>2D’s eyes widened. “W-wait, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Murdoc looked up and grinned, wicked and sadistic. “You’re gonna appreciate the wine I got you.”</p>
<p>He hoisted 2D’s legs up, giving him easier access to his hole as he lined the top of the wine bottle to the entrance. “No, no please Muhdoc, don’t---ah!”</p>
<p>Murdoc had pushed the bottle inside of him. The feeling was foreign and uncomfortable, despite having just taken a sip from it, the glass was still cool against his insides. 2D writhed in pain, wishing Murdoc would have just fucked him instead. That would have been much less humiliating, and definitely less painful. Murdoc slowly pushed the bottle in deeper inch by inch, earning cries and yelps from 2D all the while. He had managed to get the entire neck of the bottle in, and now there was wine dripping out of Stuart’s asshole, down the body of the bottle, onto Murdoc’s hands.</p>
<p>“There we are...isn’t that wine so delicious?” Murdoc asked, switching hands so he could shove a wine covered finger into 2D’s mouth. “Clean it.”</p>
<p>2D did as he was told, not wanting to piss Murdoc off any further. He swiped his tongue all around the gnarled finger in his mouth, making sure to lick up any of the wine he was tasting. Just for fun, Murdoc pushed his finger in further in 2D’s mouth, making the other choke, before finally withdrawing it. There was drool all around 2D’s mouth, connected it and the finger that had just assaulted it. He was gasping and whimpering as Murdoc made sure to keep the wine bottle positioned in his asshole.</p>
<p>“Think I could find your prostate with this thing? Oh, that would be a hoot. Getting off to a wine bottle?” Murdoc barked out a cruel laugh and all 2D could do was tremble beneath him and expect the worst. The green man suddenly shoved the bottle further into 2D, forcing a choked yelp from him again. “Come on you tosser, I’m not letting up til you come…”</p>
<p>Murdoc worked on the bottle a little more, pushing it in and out, seeing how far he could get it in. Eventually he had it angled in a way that forced a strangled cry from his singer, making him light up in delight. “Oh, did I find it? Lemme hear that pretty little noise again.” The bottle was shoved in the same spot again, and this time 2D made a noise akin to a moan. He was mortified. The tears that had been running down his face seemed to increase, and he sniffled pathetically.</p>
<p>“P-please…” But begging would get him nowhere. Murdoc already noticed his slowly hardening cock. </p>
<p>“Aw, look, someone’s finally awake.” He reached for 2D’s cock with his free hand, tugging at it to get it to its full hardness, much to 2D’s misery. He worked the wine bottle in and out while his other hand tugged at his singer’s cock, a rhythm that while punishing, ended up making 2D’s body react pleasurably. </p>
<p>“You do as I tell you. I don’t care if you’re not hungry, I don’t care if you’re not in the mood. I’m in charge here. Don’t think for a second you get a say in what happens to you on this island. I’m. In. Charge.”</p>
<p>With his last words, Murdoc finally managed to force an orgasm out of 2D. Cum shot out onto Murdoc’s hand and on the wine bottle as Murdoc gave a few more good hard shoves of the bottle. Stuart wailed, drained and humiliated. All he could do was shiver miserably on the floor while Murdoc kept the wine bottle in, getting a good look at his singer. After a few moments, he suddenly pulled out the bottle, ripping a cry from 2D’s throat, before standing up and setting it back on the table. Picking up a napkin, he wiped his hands off while he grinned sinisterly down at 2D. “Now, we were having dinner, weren’t we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>